


Once Upon A Time In Her Vest

by chamekke



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humour, This Annie is practically canon, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamekke/pseuds/chamekke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam dreams a dream of the Old West. The title, of course, is from one of the porn flicks mentioned in episode 1x08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time In Her Vest

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted to [](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/)**lifein1973** on 2010-07-01. The prompt was "dream".

"Seems my new deputy had himself a collision," someone drawled.

Sam found himself lying on dusty ground next to - a horse? The stranger proffered a callused hand.

"Sheriff Gene Hunt," he said, "Welcome to Dodge."

Sam gaped at the wooden facades of the Old West. Numbly, he followed Hunt into the saloon.

"Keeper's Nelson," Hunt advised. "An' Litton--" he sidestepped a swaying, mustachio'ed drunk -- "is his best customer. Bordello's upstairs."

"She the madam?" Sam asked, indicating Phyllis. Hunt snorted.

"Who, the schoolmarm? Not likely!"

Annie smiled down at them from the mezzanine, a whip poised in her slender hand.


End file.
